I only want you
by cute jamie
Summary: Misty is a college student and she has a BFF , Dawn....but when she saw her boyfriend Ash..She suddenly gets attracted towards him and felt jealous of Dawn....whereas Gary wants Misty to be his GF , but Misty only wants Ash...can she get what she want ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Misty is a college student in cerulean city. She was gone with her friend Dawn for shopping. But she was having a tough time bargaining with the shopkeeper.

"I'll only give you 10 $ for this bracelet." Misty said looking at her nails.

"Ma'am, we only tell the fixed price." Shopkeeper said.

"So change the price for me." Misty argued.

"Please ma'am, we can't do that. The fixed price is 15 $ and we can't reduce it." Shopkeeper said.

_Why the hell does the shopkeeper not understand???? … I have no choice now…. Let me look at my purse. Misty thought._

She looked in her purse. There were only 10$. She spent the whole money in buying different clothes and shoes.

"Dammed" she murmured.

"Do you have 5 more dollars" misty whispered to dawn.

"No, I just spent them" she replied.

"Oh no. I want to buy that bracelet. It matches with my blue top." Misty said to Dawn.

May just sighed. "I'm sorry"

Suddenly misty said "I've an idea"

"Please give me this bracelet in 10$." She pleaded to the shopkeeper and after that she started crying.

"Ma'am we're sorry. Really really sorry."

"Go to hell" Misty murmured.

Then she and dawn came out of the mall. Misty was very angry. Dawn kept consoling her. Suddenly a boy from their class saw them.

"Hey Ash!" Dawn cried.

"Hey Dawn, what you doing here?" Ash asked. He smiled.

"Ash obviously we came here to do shopping" Dawn smiled.

"And this is Misty, My BFF." Dawn said to Ash.

Misty was still angry at the shopkeeper and she didn't noticed him.

"Hi, I'm Ash" Ash said.

Suddenly Misty realized he was talking to her.

"Oh, I'm Misty" She said.

"Enjoying here?"Ash said.

"Not much. The shopkeepers here are totally weird." Misty replied and now she smiled.

She looked at him and suddenly thought. _He's so cute._

"Hey Ash we are also here dude…." His friend screamed.

"Meet ya later" Ash said.

And he waved to dawn and he was gone.

"It was looking like he was just waving to you??" Misty asked confused. They started walking towards their apartment.

"Well, Misty I forgot to tell you that he is my current boyfriend" Dawn answered without looking at misty.

"And what happened to drake?" Misty asked. She was shocked and felt jealous of the fact that this cute nice boy is dating her friend.

"I broke up with him, today" She said.

They got into their room.

Misty was feeling weird. She didn't have such a feeling for anyone. She remembered the way he smiled at Misty when they met. The calmness in his face. His everything…. Suddenly Misty was attracted to him but she didn't want to hurt her BFF's feelings, so she thought of keeping a distance from ash.

What will happen next ??

Read and review…. No flames please…….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next day Misty and Dawn made to school early.

"Hey I need to see if Ash's here now, can I go?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah" Misty sighed. She was sad.

After 5 min. Gary saw her and came to her.

"Hi misty!" he greeted.

Misty looked up and she was surprised.

"Um…Hi Gary..." she said.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Misty said.

Misty stole a glance of Gary and he was also pretty much cute but not like ash.

_Why is he talking to me??... Yeah he broke up with his rihanna last week…but why is he talking to me right now._

"Well, I just didn't understand the bio class yesterday….can you give me the notes." He said smiling.

"Yeah sure" Misty said

Misty looked in her bag.

"Oh! They're at my room" she said, biting her lip.

"well, I can come by in the evening to get them.." he said.

"Okay!" Misty said.

The school passed.

Dawn came to Misty "Ash didn't show up today" she said.

"Oh… what happened to him?"

"I asked Joey, he said…ash's not well… some kind of stomach flu he used the word… whatever… well… I saw you today with Gary.. What's happening?"

"Gary just asked me for some notes. Nothing else. I feel so bad about ash."

"He'll be okay! Don't worry!"

"Okay" Misty sighed.

"Are you sure nothing else?" dawn asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, nothing else!"

They made it to their rooms in 20 min.

In the evening, they did their home work and were just sitting and talking. Suddenly door bell rang.

"I'll check that!" dawn said.

Dawn opened the door and saw Gary.

"Hey dawn. Is Misty here?" He asked.

She nodded. Misty suddenly stood up and came to him.

"hi Gary!" she said.

"The notes?" he asked.

"Yes, wait a sec." she brought them.

"Here" she gave it to him.

Dawn moved from there.

"I've some problem with some subjects. Can you come at my home to explain me?" He said looking at her in the eyes.

"Ummmm….okay…call me when you need me." She gave him the no. and he soon got away.

She closed the door. And sat on the chair and she closed her eyes.

"A study date?" dawn asked.

"Only study. No date!" misty said annoyed.

"Oh come on misty. Take him seriously. He's such a good guy. I mean can't you look at him. You should go with him. You don't have a boy friend till now. Make one!" Dawn said.

"See! I don't think that far ok. Now, I'm only giving him help. That's all". Misty said angrily.

_How can dawn find him so nice and cute! She has the cutest person in the world now. I AM JEALOUS OF HER!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day the school went on normally. On their way to the apartment Misty and dawn were having a casual conversation about the day.

"So, Ash showed up today? I didn't see him" Misty asked looking at the road.

"Nope. He's still recovering." Dawn said.

"He is real sick!" Misty said kicking a stone.

"Yes I guess so." Dawn said.

There was a complete silence for a minute. Then Dawn spoke "you talked to Gary today?"

"No." Misty said.

They made it to their home. In the evening Gary called "hi misty!"

"Hi Gary" Misty replied.

"I was just thinking if you can come by today for explaining some problems to me….. I have problem in math and a little in bio."

"Okay I'll come there at 6"

"Thx… by the way your notes did help me a lot"

"That's good!"

Then at 6 Misty reached his house. His house was lavish with all the expensive facilities. She explained him what he wanted to know and then she said "anything else you would like me to tell you?"

"No, I'm done."

"Okay, this means I can go now" misty said with a tiny smile.

"Yeah" he frowned.

Then she moved to the door.

"Wait," Gary said suddenly. Misty turned.

"Are you on free on Saturday" he asked smiling.

"Umm…. Yeah." Misty said.

"Would you like to have coffee with me?" he asked.

_It's just a coffee only. Nothing Else. Today is Thursday. A coffee with him on Saturday. Okay. _

"So," he asked confused.

"Okay" Misty said with a jerk.

She then raced to her apartment. She didn't want tell Dawn about it.

_Dawn will only make things worse. She'll take this as a date. But really it is not a date!_

She entered her room. Then she sat on the couch. Dawn was reading some novel by Nicholas parks. When misty observed her, she saw tears rolling down on her cheeks. Misty came to her.

"What happened?" Misty asked worriedly.

"This novel made me cry…" Dawn said while crying.

Just then, Misty saw the title of the novel, '_A bend in the road'._

Misty rubbed Dawn's back and said "It's just a novel, Dawn"

Dawn wiped her tears. Then she looked to Misty with more attention "How did it go with him?"

"You mean, Gary. He had some problem which I solved. Nothing else." Misty said and turned.

Dawn just laughed thinking _there must be something she don't want me to know. But I know she doesn't like him much. _

The other Day passed like SO NORMALLY. Nothing interesting. They made it early to their apartment. They didn't talked much.

At 3 pm

Misty was standing on the balcony and Dawn was reading her notes.

"Dawn, did you talked to Ash?" Misty asked taking a step towards Dawn.

"Yes, I did. He said that he was recovering and he'll be coming to school soon." Dawn said, and then yawned.

_So strange. Why is he not coming to school??? He should be fine by now._

At 11 pm

When dawn went to sleep, Misty silently opened Dawn's bag and took her diary out. The diary was pink with so much glitter. Misty went through it. She knew that Dawn keeps the addresses of all the cute boys.

She got Ash's Address and she noted it on a paper. She neatly put the diary back in her bag.

Then she put the paper in her own bag. And after that, she moved to her bed and closed her eyes.


End file.
